1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus having a communication section carrying out data communication with an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of image processing apparatus, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-222234 discloses that an image forming section and a document reading section are not energized in a processing-disabled state such as a standby state, and for making a transition from such a processing-disabled state to a processing-enabled ready state, return processing such as warm-up should be carried out by a predetermined operation of selecting and depressing a button provided for each function.
In recent years, there has emerged an image processing apparatus to which an external storage device such as a USB (Universal Serial Bus) memory is connected and which is capable of communication with the external storage device. For this image processing apparatus, when an image stored in the USB memory is to be printed and outputted, the USB memory is connected to the image processing apparatus, a list of images stored in the USB memory is displayed on an operation screen of the image processing apparatus, and the image to be printed is selected, whereby the designated image is printed. When a read image is to be stored in an external storage device such as a USB memory, the USB memory is connected to the image processing apparatus, and an operation panel of the image processing apparatus is operated to designate a recording destination and provide an instruction for reading a document, whereby the document is read and image data is stored in the USB memory.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-4783 (U.S. Publication No. 2006027802) discloses that when a USB device is connected to a USB host interface, switching takes place from a power conservation mode to a normal operation mode.
For performing an operation of printing an image stored in an external storage device in an image processing apparatus capable of communication with the external storage device, a list of images stored in the external storage device is first displayed on an operation screen of the image processing apparatus, and warm-up of an image forming section of the image processing apparatus is started in response to an operation of selecting an image to be printed. For performing an operation of recording an image in the external storage device, warm-up of a document reading section of the image processing apparatus is started in response to the reading of a document on the operation screen of the image processing apparatus and an operation designated by a recording destination. Thus, a predetermined operation is required before warm-up is started, and accordingly, return processing is delayed.
In view of the situation described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus which can start return processing early to improve the processing efficiency when image processing is performed.